Just Another Day at Godric's Hollow
by Octocatt
Summary: Just another day in the life of Lily and James Potter with their young son, Harry. (1125 words)


**This is something I wrote for school. I should probably be updating ****_The Shrimp and The Dragon_****, but oh well. **

**1125 words**

* * *

Just Another Day at Godric's Hollow

It was just another slightly nippy, August day at Godric's Hollow. I, Lily Potter was doing laundry right now. Oh, the trials of mothering.

"Lily," James called out. What was wrong now? Every day something seemed to go wrong, I never realized it would be this hard to have a 1 year old kid running around the house. Harry had just turned 1 a week ago, and he had gotten some interesting gifts. He got a small broom that flies on its own (oh how I wish I could hurt Sirius, Harry is going to kill himself flying around on that thing), a new Gryffindor red onesie (given by me and James, it is _definitely_ the best gift he got), and some chocolate from Remus (again, I would like to hurt James' friends).

"Lily, Lily!" James called out again. I sighed. I suppose I have to go see what is going on. As I walked up the stairs, I started to worry. What if Harry had gotten seriously hurt this time? Every day a new incident happened. They all ended with only minor injuries (and me having green hair, but that was only once). It only takes one slip of the wand to have to go to St. Mungoe's, though. Would Harry be alright?

I must have paled a bit as I was walking up the stairs, because when I reached the top, James said, "Lily, are you alright? You're looking a bit pale." And, I had all the reason to be pale, because James then said, with a guilty and worried look on his face, "I lost Harry."

I let out a banshee scream. HE _LOST OUR CHILD_? How do you even lose your own child in your own house? I mean, shouldn't you know all the nooks and crannies? I, of course, do.

"James! YOU CAN'T JUST LOSE HARRY LIKE THAT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HARRY?" I yelled at him. James let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Well, me and Harry were playing hide and seek, and I may have left the door open…"

"James, you can't just leave the door open! He's one, for Merlin's sake!" I began to trample down the stairs, quickly. Sure enough, the door was open.

James quietly walked over to me, and said, "It'll be alright Lily, you know that Harry wouldn't go far. He probably didn't even walk out and is hidden somewhere I skipped over." He patted me on my shoulder, and gave me a quick hug, although I saw fear flash through his hopeful look. That wasn't good.

I walked outside, looking around our small yard. What if a Death Eater was around and somehow found him? What if Harry had been kidnapped? What if he had gotten outside of the Fidelius Charm? I worried more. I looked behind the large tree in our yard. I looked behind our house. I looked in the bushes. I looked everywhere I could think, and Harry wasn't there. I even looked under our doormat. Hopefully Harry was inside. Why hadn't I looked there in the first place? I trampled around the living room, my red hair flowing around me, almost like I was Medusa.

I looked under the couch, I looked in the couch, I looked under the chairs, I looked everywhere. I moved onto the kitchen, no Harry there, I went upstairs, no Harry there. Harry was _nowhere_. What happened to him? What if he had gotten lost, oh gosh, what if he had been taken by Death Eaters?

James ran upstairs, out of breath from running around, following me, and from doing an overall scan of the places I had checked, to make sure I hadn't missed Harry. "You left the house in a mess, Lily," he said while taking deep breaths.

"I can't find Harry anywhere," I worriedly tossed the phrase at James, and collapsed onto him, and started to cry a little. "Where could Harry be, I looked everywhere, he could have gotten out, oh, and he could be anywhere by now, what are we going to do, James," I gasped out while crying.

James replied back in a soothing tone that had hints of a worrying undertone, as if he had finally realized that Harry wasn't just hiding and was trying to convince himself that Harry was just still hidden, "Oh Lily, it'll be alright, Harry couldn't have gone far, he can barely walk." But, it wouldn't be alright. He could be gone forever, and… oh, Harry. Why do you have to be so curious and bouncy, like your father? It was all _James'_ fault, like always.

"James, ugh. How can you even lose your own son?" I spat out at him. It was _his_ fault, after all. James just patted me on my head, released me, and hurriedly walked down the stairs to look again, and see if Harry was still hiding. I followed him, still steaming, my face tear stained. Maybe I should check outside for Harry again…

I walked outside and, I noticed that the gate was still closed. How could I have missed that? That meant that Harry was still somewhere in our yard or house! I began my search again, this time with more vigor. And then I heard a sound, it sounded kind of like a baby gurgle. Could it be Harry? I called James out, and he came running, afraid that something bad had happened. I heard it again, this time coming from… somewhere upwards? I looked into the tree, no Harry there. And then, the gurgle came again, this time happier. I looked to where the noise had come from, it sounded like it came from the house. And then I saw him. Harry was on the roof.

"James! How could you let Harry on the roof?" I yelled.

"Lily, I swear on Merlin, I didn't let him up there." James frantically replied. He sounded about as confused as I was, and worried that Harry would fall off. Oh well, at least Harry was found. But how was I going to get him off of the roof? And, what if he fell before we could get him off? James whipped out his wand to get Harry down, but he wasn't fast enough, as my wand was already out.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I chanted, as I swished and flicked my wand, carrying Harry down, safe into my arms. I gave Harry a squeeze as he continued to gurgle at me. At least he had fun. And then, I noticed the toy broom in Harry's arms. Oh, Sirius, I'm going to kill you (and then some) for putting Harry in danger of falling _OFF OF A ROOF_. At least Harry is safe and with me now.


End file.
